


Osa maailmankaikkeutta

by mimamu



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Jedi Code, Kissing, No Strings Attached, One Shot, Rare Characters, Rare Pairings, Tatooine, Young Anakin Skywalker
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 19:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13643301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimamu/pseuds/mimamu
Summary: "Shmi Skywalker saattoi olla pelkkä orja, mutta se ei ollut estänyt häntä tarjoamasta suojaa pulaan joutuneille muukalaisille. Tämän vaatimattoman naisen sielu loisti yön pimeydessä kirkkaana kuin majakka."





	Osa maailmankaikkeutta

Qui-Gonin kurkkua kuivasi. Aavikkoplaneetta Tatooinen kuumuus ei hellittänyt otettaan edes yöllä, joten Qui-Gon nukkui pelkät alushousut päällään. Peiton hän oli potkinut sängyn päätyyn. Vesilasi yöpöydällä oli tyhjä.

Uni ei tullut. Hän oli joko tulossa vanhaksi tai sitten vain liian innoissaan huomisesta. Nuori Anakin Skywalker voittaisi rakettirekikilpailun. Qui-Gon oli varma siitä. Hän hymyili ajatellessaan pellavapäistä poikaa, jonka luokse kohtalo oli hänet johdattanut. Qui-Gon oli omistanut elämänsä jediritarikunnalle, eikä hänellä ollut perhettä. Hän ei tiennyt, millaista oli olla isä. Mutta jos se oli jotain sellaista, mitä hän tunsi Anakinia kohtaan... Se oli uskomatonta. Hän ottaisi pojan mukaansa ja veisi tämän jedineuvoston eteen. Samassa hän tunsi syyllisyyden piston. Anakinin äiti ei vielä tiennyt hänen suunnitelmastaan.

Qui-Gon syöksähti kohti peittoa ja sai kiskaistua sen päälleen juuri ennen kuin joku raotti oviverhoa ja pujahti huoneeseen.

"Shmi", Qui-Gon sanoi tunnistaessaan Anakinin äidin hoikan hahmon. Jedin refleksit olivat pelastaneet hänet jälleen kerran, tällä kertaa kiusalliselta tilanteelta.  
"Ei ollut tarkoitus herättää", Shmi sanoi. Hän piteli kädessään jotain, jonka hän laski yöpöydälle. "Toin sinulle lasin vettä."  
"Kiitos", Qui-Gon sanoi nöyrästi. Shmi Skywalker saattoi olla pelkkä orja, mutta se ei ollut estänyt häntä tarjoamasta suojaa pulaan joutuneille muukalaisille. Tämän vaatimattoman naisen sielu loisti yön pimeydessä kirkkaana kuin majakka.

Qui-Gonin yllätykseksi Shmi istuutui sängyn reunalle, ja hän kääntyi kyljelleen tehdäkseen tilaa. Peitto oli alkanut hiostaa.  
"Aiot viedä hänet", Shmi sanoi hiljaa. "Näen sen katseestasi."  
Qui-Gon huokaisi. "Näytänkö mieheltä, joka aikoo ryöstää lapsen äidiltään?"  
Shmi pudisti päätään. "Näytät mieheltä, joka aikoo pitää Anista hyvää huolta. Vahvaluonteinen poika tarvitsee vahvaluonteisen roolimallin."  
Qui-Gon erotti hämärässä, että Shmi hymyili, ja hymyili takaisin. "Tulen tekemään kaikkeni ollakseni luottamuksesi arvoinen."  
"Tiedän", Shmi sanoi ja kurottautui pyyhkäisemään Qui-Gonin hiuksia. Hän naurahti. "Sinähän olet hiestä märkä."  
Ennen kuin Qui-Gon ehti estellä, Shmi oli vetänyt peittoa alemmas. Ilmavirta paljaalla rintakehällä tuntui taivaalliselta. Näky vaikutti kuitenkin hämmentäneen Shmin, joka käänsi katseensa maahan. Vain tuulessa rahiseva hiekka rikkoi hiljaisuuden.  
"En ole tottunut aavikkoilmastoon", Qui-Gon sanoi kankeasti.  
Shmi ei vastannut heti. Kun hän viimein puhui, katse pysyi painettuna ja sanat tuntuivat takertuvan hänen kurkkuunsa. "Olen joskus... yksinäinen."

Qui-Gon harkitsi sanojaan. Jedit eivät voineet avioitua, mutta se ei vähentänyt romanttista kiinnostusta heitä kohtaan. Päinvastoin. Nuorena padawanina Qui-Gon oli ollut riittävän turhamainen nauttiakseen salaa saamastaan huomiosta. Nykyisin hän oli viisaampi. Shmissä oli lempeyttä ja karua kauneuttakin, mutta...

"Shmi", Qui-Gon sanoi pehmeästi. "En voi antaa sinulle sitä, minkä ansaitset."  
Shmi uskalsi vihdoin kohdata Qui-Gonin katseen. "Eikö jedi saa rakastaa?"  
"Kyllä jedi saa rakastaa – koko maailmankaikkeutta, hyvyyttä, kaikkea elävää. Mutta jedi ei voi rakastaa vain yhtä ihmistä."

Nuo sanat olivat saaneet lukuisat naiset ja miehet loukkaantumaan. Qui-Gon oli saanut osakseen itkua ja mökötystä, joutunut väistämään päähänsä tähdättyä antiikkivaasia ja heitetty jopa tyrmään. Shmi lähestyi asiaa toisin. Nainen kävi varovasti makuulle Qui-Gonin viereen ja silitti hänen poskeaan.

"Voisitko rakastaa minua osana maailmankaikkeutta?"  
Shmin lempeissä silmissä Qui-Gon näki kaiken sen, mikä maailmassa oli hyvää, kaunista ja taistelemisen arvoista. Hän salli naisen siron käden hyväillä korvalehteään, niskaansa, paljasta käsivarttaan, mutta pidättäytyi vastaamasta eleeseen.  
"Riittäisikö se sinulle?"  
"Se olisi enemmän kuin uskalsin toivoa", Shmi kuiskasi.

Jos Qui-Gon olisi aistinut naisen äänessä edes pientä epäröintiä, hän olisi pyytänyt lupaa viettää yönsä ulkona. Mutta Shmi oli vilpitön, ja Qui-Gon antoi itselleen luvan antautua. Siinä ei olisi mitään väärää. He jakaisivat rakkauden lahjan ja tekisivät toisensa hetkeksi onnellisiksi. Qui-Gon heitti loputkin peitostaan syrjään. Hän kääntyi Shmin päälle alkaen ahnaasti hamuilla naisen huulia. Edellisestä kerrasta oli aikaa, ja Shmi tuntui niin suloiselta, ettei Qui-Gon heti huomannut tämän jähmettyneen aloilleen.

"Olen pahoillani", Qui-Gon henkäisi nolostuneena. Hänen taitonsa rakastajana eivät selvästikään olleet samalla tasolla kuin hän oli itselleen uskotellut. "Taisin innostua liikaa."  
"Ei... En vain... En ole ennen tehnyt mitään tällaista."

Qui-Gon uskoi Shmin puhuvan totta. Mutta miten oli mahdollista, että nainen, joka oli kantanut ja synnyttänyt lapsen, oli täysin kokematon miesten suhteen? Anakin todellakin oli erityinen. Hänen täytyi olla Valittu.

Qui-Gon painoi Shmin käden huulilleen. "Meidän ei tarvitse tehdä tätä. Ensimmäinen kerta... Se ei ole sitä, mitä ehkä kuvittelet."  
"En halua kuvitella mitään", Shmi sanoi vetäen Qui-Gonin suudelmaan. Kun Qui-Gon antoi naisen ottaa ohjat, kaikki sujui paremmin. Shmi huokaisi nautinnosta. "Aiot viedä lapseni. Etkö siis antaisi minulle toista?"


End file.
